Back to the future
by Raychel
Summary: Phil goes over to Keely's house, needing to tell her something. But something else comes out instead. Takes place when he's seventeen. I am putting a third installment of this story up at the end of this month.
1. Bombshell

AN: This is my first Phil of the Future fic… I've started watching the show and wanted to write some on it 

"Do you guys hear what I said? We fixed the time machine!" Lloyd Diffy announced for the second time to his seventeen year old son Phil and fifteen year old daughter Pim. Expecting more of a reaction from the two their father looked over at Barbara, his wife and nodded towards their children. Barbara forced an excited smile and looked at her two kids.

"Hey guys! The time machine, we fixed it! We can go home!" Barbara said with zest, but there was still no response.

"Don't you two have anything to say?" Lloyd asked, setting down his fork after only taking one bite of the casserole Barbara had made especially for the occasion.

"This is a joke right?" Phil blurted out, looking green.

"Of course it's a joke, Phil. Tell him it's a joke guys, go on tell him." Pim looked from her father to her mother and when she realized that they weren't going to hear that this was a joke, she began to hyperventilate.

"You couldn't wait until I didn't have a boyfriend to fix the time machine!" Pim exclaimed, throwing her own fork down onto her plate.

"Pim…" Barbara said in a warning tone.

"Phil, say something!" Pim shoved her older brother, but Phil couldn't do anything but stare at his parents.

"I thought we talked about this a few weeks ago," Phil finally said, playing with his casserole, "We talked about staying here." Phil looked up at his parents and they both looked pained.

"We thought that you would be happy," Lloyd admitted to his only son.

"Well I'm not." Phil was getting angrier by the second and he pushed out his seat.

"Did we say that you could leave the dinner table?" Barbara asked Phil sternly.

"All these years you two have never enforced this and now all of the sudden I have to ask to leave the table? No, I'm going over to Keely's." Phil left the dining room and put on his jacket. He could hear his mother call to him as he slammed the door, cutting her voice off. Pulling out the keys to his BMW, he unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat. Fastening his seatbelt and turning up the stereo, he pulled out of the driveway and made his way to Keely Teslow's house which was only a few blocks away but the ride felt like hours. Her parents were out of town on a business trip, so Keely was home by herself for the week end. Phil parked in Keely's driveway and took in a deep breath, before getting out of the car. What was he supposed to say? Why did he even come to Keely's so quickly? As he was contemplating what to say, he jumped as he heard a soft knock on his car window. It was Keely, Phil rolled down his window.

"I heard your car pull up, the party is tomorrow Phil, remember?" Keely tugged his hair affectionately and smiled, but her smile seemed to leave her when she read Phil's eyes, "What's going on?"

"Keel, can I come in?" Phil knew he didn't have to ask, but he didn't know what to say. Keely nodded, looking worried, but hid her face as Phil followed her into her house. The house smelled of Vanilla and Phil could see that Keely had been doing Homework in the living room by candlelight.

"Come on into the living room, I was just having a romantic night to myself." Keely sighed, taking a seat on her new leather sofa that her parents had brought back from Italy.

"Where's Michael?" Phil asked, trying not to sound too moody while bringing up the boy that Keely was currently seeing.

"Michael is at Deborah Wilson's house tutoring her." Keely gave a sarcastic laugh, and then looked at Phil with sadness, "He's such a bad liar." She sighed. Phil narrowed his eyes, imagining all the things he'd love to do to Michael Ericson at that moment, but he put his feelings aside to take a seat next to Keely. Before he knew what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly.

"It's ok Keel, he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you." Phil told her honestly, he felt Keely nod into his shoulder but he could still hear her crying. Phil ran his left hand down Keely's back and closed his eyes as he held her.

"What is wrong with me, Phil? Why can't I get a decent boyfriend?" Keely asked softly.

"There is nothing wrong with you Keely, you know that. You just can't find a guy that deserves you." Phil said, looking into her glistening eyes.

"And the only truly decent guy I know is you." Keely said, her eyes widening after realizing what she had just said, "Uh, I meant that you're a decent guy and I'm lucky to have you as my best friend." She said, pulling slightly away from Phil after noticing how close they had been to each other.

"Yeah." Was all Phil could say to this statement.

"Too bad you're already my best friend, otherwise you might be-" Keely looked like she was having trouble functioning, "Don't listen to me right now Phil, I'm emotional and I just can't really think straight, ya know?" Keely looked at Phil and he nodded in understanding, "So why did you come here anyway?"

"Um, I don't remember?" Phil tried, but Keely gave him a 'whatever' look.

"Nice try."

"Alright Keel, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." Phil said, looking Keely dead straight in the eye. Keely nodded, but did not hide her look of apprehension, "Ok uh, Keely before I say this I need you to know that I have never cared about anyone as much as I have cared about you. You are more then a best friend to me, more then a sister, you're… everything." Phil found himself saying things he had never meant to say out loud. He could see Keely's eyes starting to tear up with emotion, "I don't ever want to see you hurt or sad or in any kind of pain," Phil went on, resting a hand on Keely's face. As he did this she closed her eyes as if letting her sense of feeling do all the work.

"Phil." Keely said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are you saying to me?"

"I'm saying that I… uh…" Phil felt himself start to sweat. It had to be the candles that were making him hot, he told himself.

"Phil, you're blushing." Keely pointed out in a shy voice.

"Yeah uh, it's hot in here." Phil removed his jacket and laid it down, he sat back up and could see that Keely was a lot closer to him then she had been before. Not knowing what to do, Phil stayed still. Keely was so close that he could feel her breathe on his neck and his eyes automatically started to close.

"Phil I think the only things that are hot in here are us." Keely said, before she pressed her lips tenderly to Phil's.


	2. Are you pregnant?

AN: I don't own any of these characters by the way… except for Michael and whoever else comes along. And thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet  Sorry that the chapters are so short right now; I don't have a lot of time to write a lot in the same time lot. So work with me 

Keely tasted like strawberries and Phil couldn't help but get lost in the kiss. This wasn't what he had come to her house for; he hadn't come over to make out with his best friend. He kept telling himself to pull away, to stop her hands going up and down his chest, to stop his hands from running them through her soft locks.

"Keely, we need to stop." Phil whispered, parting from her for a moment. But Keely pulled him closer to her and his body was reacting opposite of what his mind was telling him.

"Phil, I love you." Keely said, parting her lips from his for a moment. Phil looked at her for a few seconds and then found himself kissing Keely with more passion than he had intended. Keely laid back on the couch and Phil followed on top of her. Keely let out a soft moan as Phil started to kiss her neck tenderly, but just as he got to her shirt line he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Keely asked, sounding out of breath.

"Keely, I didn't come over to do this." Phil said honestly.

"So what happens happens. I didn't expect this to happen either Phil. But it feels so right and so good." Keely finished her sentence with a kiss to Phil's nose.

"It still doesn't change why I truly came over here." Phil sighed; he was still on top of Keely so he rested his head on the crevice of her neck.

"So tell me so we can get back to where we were." Keely smiled and kissed Phil's forehead.

"That's the thing Keel, what I tell you might change everything. In fact I know it's going to change everything." Phil said weakly.

"Tell me." Keely prompted him lightly, running her right hand through Phil's hair.

"There's no easy way to say this." Phil sighed.

"Then just say it."

"Ok," Phil lifted his head to look at Keely and took in a deep breath, "My parents fixed the time machine." It seemed that that was all Phil had to say to completely ruin the mood. Keely abruptly pushed Phil off of her and sat up, "Keely are you ok?" Phil asked stupidly.

"Ok? Am I ok Phil Diffy! Of course I'm not ok, you're leaving me forever. You're going back to the future and I'm going to be stuck here, not remembering you and oh my god. I just told you that I loved you and you spring this on me!" Keely was on the verge of more tears and Phil reached out his hand but Keely pulled away, "Get out Phil, leave please."

"Keely please don't do this ok? I love you too we will figure something out ok? I mean I don't exactly have to return to the future with them." Phil pointed out. Keely immediately shook her head.

"I'm not keeping you from living your true life." She insisted, still shaking her head.

"Keely you are my life." Phil pronounced, causing Keely to stop shaking her head and look at him.

"Oh Phil." Keely sniffled, she laid down against him and Phil kissed the top of her head while holding her tightly.

"Are you going to be ok while I go home to tell my parents?" Phil asked after a few minutes. He felt Keely nod against him and he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to let go of her.

"Do you want me to go with you, Phil?" Keely asked softly.

"I do, but then again I don't. I mean the last thing I want you to go through is my parents telling me not to stay and…" Phil couldn't finish his sentence.

"I understand, Phil." Keely reassured him, giving him one last kiss before handing him his jacket.

"I really do love you Keely." Phil said to her, smiling.

"And I really do love you Phil." Keely smiled, even though she had fear in the back of her eyes.

"I'll be back soon." Phil promised her. Keely nodded shortly and was reluctant to let go of him.

"Phil?" Keely called out to him as he started to walk to the door.

"Yeah?" Phil turned to her.

"I'll understand if you can't stay. I…" But Keely was silenced by Phil's lips immediately on hers. He felt her relax and after a minute he pulled away.

"I'm going to figure something out Keel," Phil gave her one last kiss on the forehead and then left.

"Bradley, there's something I need to tell you." Pim sniffled into the telephone to her boyfriend, Bradley Harris.

"What's wrong Pimmy?" Bradley asked with more concern than Pim had expected.

"I don't think that I should tell you over the phone. Can you come and get me and we can go to our spot?" Pim asked trying to hold in her tears.

"Are you pregnant?" Bradley asked as if he knew that this was the only thing it could be.

"Bradley!" Pim exclaimed, "You know that there is no way I could be," Pim lowered her voice, "Pregnant."

"Well I don't know! Stuff travels, I mean I know that we've never done it, but we've done other things so it's a possibility-"

"Bradley stop it." Pim flushed brightly.

"Fine, I'll be over in ten ok?"

"Ok." Pim hung up the phone and started to change her clothes. There was a knock on her door while she was in mid-dress and she muttered a, "What do you want?"

"Pim sweetheart, its mom can I come in?"

"No." Pim answered, but despite her response her door opened and her mother walked in, "Mom! Excuse you but I'm dressing here!" Pim pulled her shirt down and gave her mom an annoyed look.

"Pim Diffy I gave birth to you and there is no need to use that tone." Barbara closed the door and took a seat on Pim's bed.

"Mom, Bradley's coming over to pick me up so I need to get ready. Can't we talk when I need to disrupt your life?" Pim felt no need to be nice to her mother right now, in fact she felt like she owed her mother diddly-squat.

"Look Pim, just because Phil took off doesn't mean that you can. Once Phil gets home we're having a serious talk."

"_If_ Phil gets home." Pim muttered. Just as she said this she heard Phil's BMW pull up and she inwardly groaned.

"There's your brother now, come down Pim." Barbara stood up and grabbed Pim's make-up case as if it were hostage.

"Hey!" Pim exclaimed.

"You can come downstairs and put on your make up; AFTER we talk." Barbara said sternly and Pim swore.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Now come on Pim Diffy." Pim had no choice but to follow her mother down the stairs and just as they reached the bottom, Phil came in through the door.

"You just had to come home at this very moment didn't you?" Pim curved up her lip at him, but her lips turned into a laugh when she saw how Phil looked.

"What?" Phil asked perturbed.

"I would check a mirror if I were you, before you talk to mom and dad." Pim stifled a huge laugh, after seeing her brother sprint to the bathroom. It was obvious that he had gone to a certain someone's house, and about time, Pim thought.

"Phil?" Lloyd called, coming into the living room behind Pim, "I thought that I heard Phil come home." He said, looking at Barbara.

"He's in the bathroom." Pim offered, plopping herself into the hot pink beanbag chair her parents had found at a garage sale. Her father mouthed an 'oh' and then took a seat next to Barbara on the couch. Pim studied her nails as days went by while they waited for Phil to come into the living room. When Pim was on her fifth check of her index finger, the downstairs bathroom door opened and Phil came into the living room. He took a seat next to his sister in the Victorian chair their parents had also found.

"Alright, here's the thing you two. We leave next Thursday." Lloyd blurted out.

"What!" Pim and Phil both half shouted, their mother looked extremely surprised herself.

"But Lloyd we didn't discuss this." Barbara said to her husband.

"What's to discuss dear? The time machine is working again and how long have the Diffy's been waiting for this moment? I'd say a loooong time; next Thursday is the new full moon so I thought that it would be best to leave at the time."

"Mom, Dad, I don't know if you realize this… but I have a boyfriend, who doesn't even know about the time machine! Not to mention Phil was over at Keely's doing things that were anything but holy." Pim shot a look at Phil, who gave his little sister an even more death glare.

"That's ridiculous Pim, Phil and Keely are just friends." Barbara laughed, and Lloyd joined in. Pim looked over at her brother who looked like he wanted to flee the room.

"Actually guys, there's really something that I should tell you." Phil said, getting both of his parents to stop laughing.

"What is it honey?" Barbara asked innocently.

"Ok well I was kind of thinking that my birthday is coming up, I'll be eighteen soon and I was wondering if it would bother you guys at all if I stayed here." Phil took a moment to observe his parents.

"You mean, stay here in this time?" His mother asked, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Yes mom, tonight I went over to Keely's and-"

"Got some." Pim couldn't help but put in, causing her a smack on the arm from Phil and shocked gasps from her parents.

"No." Phil said giving Pim a look that said that he planned on killing her later, "I went over to Keely's and I realized that I can't leave her. I can't and I won't."

"Oh Phil." Lloyd sighed, looking at his son in empathy.

"Phil's right." Pim spoke up, causing Phil and her parents to look directly at her, "I'm not leaving either." she said sternly.

"You two are so young; you don't know what love is right now. Trust me when I tell you that you will find others in the future." Lloyd assured them, but Pim and Phil shook their heads vigorously.

"No Dad, I will never love anyone like I love Keely. Now Pim on the other hand, she could use a few years."

"Hey!" Pim protested. That was when the doorbell rang and all four of them froze.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, Pim?" Bradley's voice called through the front door.

"Perfect timing," Phil smirked, looking at his family, "Well someone answer the door."


	3. The Yukon?

AN: I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this fic so much! Sorry for the shortness and the delay, I'm going through a lot in my personal life, so… here's more to read!

No one moved from their seats, so Bradley kept ringing the doorbell.

"Coming!" Pim rolled her eyes at her family and went over to the door to answer it. Bradley came in to kiss her after Pim opened the door, but she pulled back and motioned to her parents that were sitting in the living room right next to them. Bradley blushed furiously and waved to everyone.

"Hi everybody, did I interrupt a family meeting or something?" Bradley ran a nervous hand through his sandy colored hair and waited for a response.

"Actually Bradley, you're right. We were in the middle of-" But Pim cut her mother off by faking a sneezing attack.

"Bless you." Everyone said in unison.

"Thank you, now Bradley and I are going out." Pim said, grabbing her coat.

"You're not going anywhere." Lloyd said, causing Pim to pause and look at Bradley with regret in her eyes.

"Please?" She said to her mother. Barbara shook her head and Pim stomped her foot, "But Phil got to go out!"

"Phil has a car and he just up and left. It wasn't like we said that he could go." Barbara replied.

"Pimmy, if your mom and dad need to have a talk then that's cool. We can hang out tomorrow." Bradley looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"No Bradley it's not cool."

"What did you want to tell me anyway?" Bradley asked at the worst time possible.

"Now is the best time Pim, go ahead tell Bradley what you need to tell him." Lloyd said, earning himself a death glare from Pim.

"Mom, Dad that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Phil asked, "I mean let Pim tell him that we're moving when their alone." Phil pretended to act like he didn't mean for it to slip out, but he knew very well what he was doing. Giving his littler sister something she could tell Bradley, something that made sense and didn't make her look like a nutcase.

"You're moving?" Bradley asked, looking like he had just been hit with a baseball bat.

"Um, can we at least go into the backyard to talk?" Pim asked her parents. Barbara and Lloyd nodded, and they watched Pim and Bradley disappear.

"Nice save, Son." Lloyd told Phil.

"I can't believe that you guys would do this, all of the sudden spring this on me and Pim when you know perfectly well that we have people here that we love and care about. What about our friends too? And where is Pim going to tell Bradley that she moving to? It's not like she can send him letters or still talk to him." Phil took inhaled and stared down his parents.

"Phil, we don't want to leave you here." Barbara said tearfully.

"You can still visit me; I just can't leave Keely here. And you guys know that I've been looking at colleges and all of that." Phil shook his head slightly, "It's wrong to pull me and Pim away from that."

"What if Keely came with us?" Lloyd offered.

"What?" Barbara asked sharply.

"No, I'm sorry dad but no. I'm not taking Keely away from her life and home." Phil gave his parents a look that told them he meant business.

"Ok listen Son; this is what we are going to do. Your mother and I are going to talk about this and we will let you know what we decide in the morning."

"You guys can talk it over, but my mind is set." Phil told them, getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked.

"Back to Keely's, I told her that I would be back tonight." Phil told them.

"Phil, I don't think that you should go over there." Lloyd said, looking concerned.

"Dad, I know what you're thinking and that's not why I'm going over there." Phil said, taking out his car keys.

"Well you're not going over there to play table tennis." Lloyd said blandly.

"I'll call you guys." And before his parents could say anything else he left the house and immediately got into his car.

…………………………………

"You're moving where?" Bradley asked for the fifth time that minute.

"The Yukon, but it's not for sure yet. Phil wants to stay here and if he does I want to stay here with him."

"You want to live with your brother?" Bradley scoffed.

"I want to be with you." Pim said laying her head on Bradley's shoulder and he kissed her head.

"You'd do that for me, Pimmy?"

"I love you Bradley." Pim said simply.

"Pim, we're only fifteen." Bradley said, catching Pim off guard.

"What did you just say?" Pim pulled away from Bradley and sat up straight.

"I was just saying that if you have to move, you can always come back."

"So you'd rather me move?" Pim asked, hot tears threatening her eyes.

"I didn't say that Pim, don't twist my words around." Bradley raised his voice slightly.

"No, I think you've said enough. You know what Bradley? Fine, I'll just leave ok? But if I do I'm not coming back, I just want you to know that." Pim stood up and began to leave her backyard, but Bradley grabbed her arm gently and she stopped.

"Why? Why can't you come back Pim? Once you're old enough, you can come back here and we can go to college and do all of that grown up stuff together." Bradley pointed out.

"It's not that easy." Pim was now full on crying and she tried to hide her face with her hands.

"I can save up for a place for you and me starting tomorrow. I can get a job and save up money so we'll have a place to live when you come back." Bradley pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms. His words only made Pim cry harder.

"Oh Bradley, I think I need to tell you the truth." Pim hiccupped.

"Truth, you mean you're not moving?" Bradley stiffened.

"Not exactly," Pim sniffled.

"So what the hell is this? You got your brother to tell me that you were moving because maybe you just wanted to move in another way?" Bradley asked letting his arms drop.

"What are you talking about?" Pim asked, truly confused.

"You know Pim, if you wanted to break up with me. You could have done it in the way that would make it ok for us to stay friends. But after this…" Bradley shook his head and before Pim could stop him he was hurrying away from her.

"I'm not breaking up with you!" Pim cried out, running after him.

"Save it for the next guy's heart that you are going to break." Bradley called to her as he disappeared around the street corner and Pim fell to the ground.

"Bradley." She cried softly into her arms.

……………………………………………….

As Keely waited for Phil to show up she decided to make some popcorn that she knew they probably wouldn't eat. But just in case, she thought that she would be prepared. She heard a car pull into her driveway and her heart skipped a beat. Phil was back! Checking herself in the hallway mirror, Keely rushed to the door and opened it to see someone who clearly wasn't Phil.

"Michael." Keely said stonily.

"Keel," Michael came in to give her a kiss, but she slapped him away.

"What the hell was that for!" Michael gasped, grabbing his cheek.

"Get out of here Michael, I'm warning you. Just leave now."

"If I'm not corrected, your parents are away and I was supposed hang out here this week end." Michael came into the house and turned to look at Keely.

"Well plans change." Keely shot him a fake smile.

"Well I kind of told my parents I was staying with Mark, so…"

"So go to Mark's then. I don't want you here, Michael, and I'm already expecting someone." Keely felt her stomach do a flip flop when she saw Michael's face at this news.

"Is that so? Who are you expecting?" Michael asked raising one eyebrow. Keely pursed her lips and scratched her head.

"Just leave please."

"It's a guy isn't it?" Michael scoffed.

"So what if it is? It's not like you don't have someone else on the sly." Keely came back at him.

"Keely, it's not like it's the same ok? I'm a guy; guys are allowed to have sides. You're a female… so if you have sides it just makes you a slut."

"I cannot believe I ever went out with you. Get the hell out of my damn house!" Keely came close to screaming, headlights shown onto Michael and Keely knew that Phil was here.

"There he is now, and just to let you know. I warned you." Keely turned around to see Phil get out of his car and hurry to her.

"What is he doing here?" Phil asked, kissing Keely strongly on the lips.

"Slut." Michael hissed. Before Keely could think, Phil had punched Michael in the nose and sent him flying to the ground.

"You deserve to get the shit beaten out of you," Phil growled, kicking Michael in the side.

"Is that so?" Michael asked, wiping his nose and checked his hand to see that he was bleeding.

"Yes, that's so." Phil pulled up his arm to get ready to hit Michael again but Keely grabbed his arm.

"He's not worth it Phil."

"You're right Keel, he's not worth anything." Phil spat in Michaels face, and then moved away from him.

"You are so going to pay for this Diffy." Michael warned, holding his nose and standing up.

"I would recommend that you get the hell out of here now, before I make it hard for you to talk ever again." Phil said darkly, Michael muttered something and then went out the door, slamming it closed.

"Phil." Keely squealed and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Shhh, its ok Keel. I'm here now and I'm not leaving." Phil kissed her forehead and then her nose. Next her lips and she melted into him, pulling him as close to her as she physically could. After losing herself in the kiss for a minute or two she pulled abruptly away from him.

"What happened at your parents' house?"

THE END

Just kidding.

I would never do that to you guys.

I'll be updating soon ;)


	4. We've got a problem

A.N: You guys are so awesome with the reviews! And I'm happy that you are loving the story! It is after all my first Phil of the Future fic, so you can imagine how happy I am that you guys love it! Ok on with the story 

"We can talk about that later," Phil said, running a hand through Keely's hair.

"Is it bad?" Keely asked, looking worried for her life.

"They said that they will have a decision in the morning. But I don't care what they decided. I'm staying here with you." Phil's heart lifted at Keely's smile.

"Really Phil?"

"Yes really, they actually even mentioned that you come with us." Phil laughed at this, but then stopped at the look on Keely's face.

"That's not such a bad idea." Keely admitted.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Going with you, it isn't that bad of an idea." Keely repeated.

"But Keel, you've got a great life here. Why would you want to leave it?"

"Phil, the reason I have a great life here is because of you."

"But you got that scholarship to UCLA to go in for broadcasting." Phil reminded her.

"There are colleges in the future." Keely shrugged. She took Phil into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"I'd much rather stay here in this time, with you." Phil told her.

"But what if I wanted to go to the future?" Keely asked, the tone of her voice told Phil that she was getting unhappy.

"Trust me; we'll be much happier here." Phil reassured her.

"So you don't want me to go with you?"

"Whoa, where did that come from? I never said that Keely."

"That's what it's sounding like Phil. I mean, you say you don't want to leave me and then you tell me that your parents said that I could come along and you don't want me too."

"I don't want to take you away from your life!" Phil explained.

"But Phil, you are my life!" Keely exclaimed.

"Keely, I'm a huge part of your life. And you are a huge part of mine too, but there's more to life then love. We've got school to think about and our future."

"I just don't know if I want to stay in this time." Keely told him.

"Then we're going to have to figure something out then, won't we?" Phil asked sadly.

"Why would you want to stay in this time anyway?" Keely asked Phil.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm so used to it that I don't want to leave. I think that if I went back to the future now, it would be weird. All of my friends will have forgotten about me and I'll have to go to a new school and I just don't want to do all of that."

"I have an idea, Phil."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you sleep on this, like your parents are and we'll talk more in the morning." Keely suggested.

"You mean you want me to spend the night?" Phil asked, surprised. Keely smiled shyly.

"Phil, there's never a guarantee on tomorrow." Keely said huskily running her hand down the nape of his neck and Phil felt shivers go all the way through his body.

"You're sure about this?" Phil asked seriously. Keely kissed him in response and Phil didn't need to talk anymore. He was ready to act on every feeling his body was having at that moment.

…………………………………………

"Pim what happened?" Barbara asked Pim, as she came back into the house crying.

"Bradley thinks that I was breaking up with him!" Pim wailed.

"Oh dear," Barbara sighed.

"Not like you even care," Pim hissed to her mother.

"Pim Diffy you know very well that I care and there is no reason to be upset with me."

"You must be joking! You're the reason I'm going through all of this right now!" Pim started up the stairs.

"Technically it's your fathers fault for fixing the time machine." Barbara whispered, grabbing a hold of Pim's arm. Pim looked at her mother and narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Let's go to your room, Pim." Barbara told her daughter, then passed Pim on the stairs and got to Pim's room before she did. Pim, eager to know what her mother was talking about got to her room and locked the door behind her. Her mother sat on the foot of the bed, crying softly.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I had no idea that your father was going to fix the time machine so soon." Barbara sniffled. It was very strange for Pim to see her mother crying, but for once she felt like she could relate to her mother.

"So this came as a shock to you too, just as it did to me and Phil then?" Pim asked, sitting next to her mother on the bed.

"Yes sweetheart, I couldn't tell your father that I was upset that he repaired it. How could I?" Barbara shook her head shamefully and accepted the Kleenex that Pim was offering her.

"Mom, if you don't want to return to the future, then you should tell Dad." Pim told her mother.

"Oh Pim, it's not that easy. You're father is so excited and he's counting on me to be on his side."

"But Mom, if you don't want to go either, then it will be three against one." Pim explained.

"I could never do that to your father, Pim."

"But what about me and Phil, we're your kids!" Pim pointed out.

"Exactly, you're kids Pim. This means that you two really don't know what is best for you." Barbara explained.

"That is ridiculous Mom." Pim sighed.

"Barbara?" Lloyd called out from downstairs and Pim looked at her mother.

"I should go; we'll talk in the morning. Good night Honey, I love you."

"Good night Mom." Pim accepted her mother's hug and watched as she left the room.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life." Pim said, and then she got ready for bed.

……………………………………………….

Waking up next to Keely never felt so natural, Phil thought as he awoke. Keely lay asleep in his arms and he just watched her. The way her eyes fluttered as she dreamt and the way her body moved up and down as she breathed. It was too soon that Keely woke up groggily and smiled up at Phil.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"Not long enough." Phil leaned down to give Keely a sweet kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So last night was your first time?" Keely asked Phil.

"Technically yes, and it was well worth the wait."

"It was my first time too, all the boyfriends I've had tried to get me to do it with them… but I could never do it with someone that I didn't love." Keely told Phil, who kissed her neck.

"I'm glad that we waited for each other." Phil whispered into her ear and Keely found his mouth with her own. Turning her body to face Phil's she pulled him closer and Phil did not resist. An hour later, Keely and Phil caught their breathe, as they lay entwined with each other.

"I should go clean up." Phil kissed her, referring to the protection they had used.

"Hurry back." Keely smiled.

"Will do." Phil went to Keely's bathroom and began to remove the condom, but his heart stopped when he realized something, "Oh no."

"Phil? Are you ok?" Keely called.

"Um, we've got a problem Keel." Phil answered, washing himself up and returning to the bed.

"What?"

"How old are the condoms that we used?"

"Oh, I got them from Sex Ed in middle school." Keely bit her lip.

"So much for higher education." Phil sighed, and then took Keely's hand.

"Why?"

"I hope that you're on birth control." Phil told her.

"Oh my god, the condom broke? But… I thought that the guy was supposed to know when it broke!" Keely exclaimed, panicking.

"The guy usually does, after he's been using condoms for a while." Phil sighed.

"Well what do we do? I mean, I guess I can go get the morning after pill." Keely offered.

"You guess? You have to Keely, god knows I want to someday have kids with you but that day isn't today." Phil admitted.

"Aw, you want to have kids with me?" Keely asked, her eyes watering.

"Yes I do. Now go call your doctor." Phil kissed Keely on the cheek and Keely got up to go downstairs. A few minutes later she returned with the phone to her ear and a phonebook in the other arm.

"What do you mean you can't see me until the end of the week? This is an Emergency!" there was a paused and then Keely hung the phone up and groaned, "They told me to go to the Emergency room, the only thing is that my parents cover my insurance and when they see why I went I'm dead, Phil."

"Now calm down, we'll figure something out." Phil said reassured her.

"Well we better or we're going to have bigger things to worry about other then the future."

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA… is Keely going to get pregnant? And what's going to happen with Bradley? And what about the future? Stay tuned for the next chapter in this exciting new drama.


	5. Who stole the test?

AN: I'm so bad I know… I left you guys hanging like that! I started another fic that has to do with Gilmore Girls because the last episode just infuriated me and I decided to start a new fic to write about how it should have turned out. But anyways, here you guys go! You guys are awesome btw 

An idea popped into Phil's head and he found himself waking Keely up.

"What? What is it?" Keely asked yawning loudly.

"I can just sneak into my mom's room and get one of her pregnancy kits from the future. It can tell if you are pregnant or not the moment it happens." Phil jumped out of Keely's bed and got dressed.

"Are you sure you want find out so soon?" Keely asked, biting her lip.

"Well don't you?"

"Um, I kind of wanted to wait a few days so I didn't have to know." Keely admitted.

"Keely, you are not alone in this ok? If anything, you're not alone in this." Phil kissed her and then put his shoes on.

"Phil I don't want to know if I'm pregnant." Keely said tearfully.

"The faster we know, the faster we can do something about it."

"Do something? You don't mean get rid of it do you? I mean that is if I'm pregnant." Keely stammered.

"Of course I don't want to get rid of it, why would you want to get rid of it?"

"No! Are you kidding? Sure it'll be tough, but we can manage right?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then, go get that test."

"So you want to know?" Phil made sure.

"Go before I change my mind." Keely said throwing a pillow at him. Phil hurried out of Keely's bedroom and out of her house. Swiftly making his way to his street he parked a minute away so his car wouldn't wake his parents up. It took him about an hour to get the test, he had no idea how light sleepers his parents here until then. He practically ran back to his car and then sped off to Keely's. He found her in the kitchen eating some cereal with honey in it.

"Honey?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"No I mean you put honey in your cereal?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well Honey is unpasturized." Phil said causing Keely to look at him strangely.

"Not sure where you're going with this, Phil."

"If you're pregnant it could hurt the baby, and even you." Phil explained causing Keely to push the bowl away from her.

"So you got the test?"

"Yup, you ready?"

"Um, should I drink some water first?"

"Oh it isn't one of those tests; it's more of a scan in the future." Phil pulled out the metallic box and opened it.

"Phil?"

"Yeah Keel?"

"Do you mind if I do it alone?" Keely asked softly, Phil's feelings were hurt but he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," He handed her the test and she stepped out of the room for a moment. Phil held his breathe and waited while he heard something like a zap and then laughter coming from Keely.

"Is it negative!" Phil asked urgently wondering what had caused the laughter.

"You should have warned me that it tickles." Keely said, still smiling as she reentered the kitchen.

"Well?" Phil asked holding onto the kitchen counter.

"Well… we're having a baby girl." Keely said smoothly pouring out her bowl of cereal and making herself some oatmeal instead, she paused, "It's ok to eat oatmeal while you're pregnant right?"

"Yeah… um is it just me or are you not taking this well?"

"Do I seem to not be taking this well?" Keely asked, sitting down to eat her oatmeal.

"Actually you seem to be taking it like you just found out you got a "B" on your math test."

"It's not that big of a deal." Keely shrugged, "So what if I have a living person growing inside of me right now? Who would worry about that, right? Not me no siree,"

"Ok, I think that it's safe to say that you're in denial Keel." Phil said putting his arms around her.

"What do you think of the name Emily? That was my dolls first name and I've always loved that name and…" Keely's voice trailed off.

"You ok?"

"Oh my god, what am I going to tell me parents!"

"And the shock begins…"

"What am I going to tell me teachers! What am I going to do about the whole new wardrobe I bought? Screw all of that, what am I going to do about a baby!" Keely was now up and pacing and Phil had to calm her down.

"Keely, breathe. You're in shock right now, why don't you lay down?"

"Lay down? Down? I can't lie down, we have a baby coming! We need to go pick up diapers, blankets, a crib, outfits, and bottles-"

"Keely I think that we have enough time to do all of that, you're going to be pregnant for nine months, remember?"

"You're right, for the next nine months I'm just going to keep getting bigger and bigger and oh god Phil… we're having a baby." Keely started to look pale and Phil got her some orange juice.

"Don't work yourself up Keely; you need to take it slow." Phil soothed her.

"Right, slow, slow is good I can handle slow." But the tone of Keely's voice told Phil that Keely was nowhere near taking anything slow right now.

"Why don't I draw you a bath?" Phil suggested.

"On one condition," Keely smiled.

"Anything."

"You join me."

"You didn't even have to ask."

…………………………………………………..

"Pim!" Barbara yelled, coming through Pim's door at around ten o'clock that morning.

"Mom, there's a thing called knocking, try it." Pim murmured turning over in her bed to look at her mom.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my pregnancy test went young lady." Barbara hissed at her daughter, closing the door.

"What? Mom too much information and why on earth would I take one of your pregnancy tests?" Pim asked, sitting up.

"That's the answer I'm looking for."

"Mom, I can guarantee you that I have no need for a pregnancy test." Pim told her mother seriously.

"Then why is there one missing?" Barbara asked Pim and they both thought for a moment, eyes widening at the same time.

"Phil." Barbara's mouth opened.

"Maybe you misplaced it mom." Pim suggested.

"No, I always keep it in the same place, next to all of my ladies personal items which is why I noticed it was gone-"

"Mom! Once again with the too much information." Pim told her mother.

"Sorry sweetie, but do you really think that Phil didn't have anything to do with it?"

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" Pim suggested.

"Will he tell you if he did or not?" Barbara asked.

"Of course he will I'm his little sister." Pim gave a sweet smile.

"I'll give you today to talk to him and if I don't get any information then I'm talking to him myself. No wait, on second thought I'll have your father do it." Barbara smiled evilly and then left Pim's room.

"Oh boy," Pim muttered as she grabbed for her phone. She immediately dialed Keely's number and after a few rings Keely answered.

"Teslow residence," Keely answered cheerfully.

"Keely, it's Pim I need to talk to Phil, it's urgent."

"Oh ok, hold on. Phil? It's Pim she says it's urgent."

"Hello?" Phil came onto the phone.

"Phil, mom just accused me of taking one of her pregnancy tests." Pim said keeping her voice down but harsh.

"No way, are you serious?"

"No I just thought I would wake up at ten in the morning to call you," Pim said blandly, "Of course I'm serious! You couldn't wait a few weeks and then take a store pregnancy test?" Pim asked her brother.

"It's not like we have a few weeks Pim." Phil told her.

"That's true; well I just want you to know that mom suspects that it was you who took it so I'm just warning you."

"Well aren't you going to congratulate me?" Phil asked Pim.

"On what; not stealing a pregnancy test very well?"

"No… on the fact that I'm going to be the proud father of a baby girl." Pim could tell that Phil was smiling and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Are you serious Phil; Keely's pregnant? Oh my god, what are you going to do?"

"Well we're keeping it of course."

"I don't mean about the baby, I mean about telling our parents." Pim rolled her eyes.

"Well I now have a reason to stay."

"Oh that's priceless."

"Look, just don't tell them ok? I want to do it myself." Phil told her.

"Are you kidding? I'm not getting in the middle of world war three." Pim reassured him.

"Thanks Pim."

"No problem, but Phil I have to go because frankly this whole being nice to each other thing is getting weird."

"Yeah I agree, tell mom and dad that I'll be home around four."

"Ok will do." Pim hung up the phone and put her sleep mask back over her eyes and laid back down.

…………………………………………

Barbara set the phone down, feeling her whole body go numb.

"What is it honey?" Lloyd asked her.

"I just picked up on a conversation that I wish I had never heard." Barbara whimpered.

"What's wrong honey? Is it one of the kids?"

"Heh, you could say that."

OMG what the heck are Phil's parents going to do? Heck what will Keely's parents do! And is Bradley going to come to his senses?

Stay tuned :D

"


	6. Running away

AN: Ok you guys twisted my arm, here's another chapter! Sorry about the cliff hanger! I'm waiting on some friends to come and get me so we can go out… haha go out…where I live. Can anyone say dullsville? Well at least we're all over 21… we're so old… anyways enough of my pity party… on to the story!

"So did you talk to your brother Pim?" Barbara asked Pim when she finally came downstairs.

"Uh, no, yes I mean I did but very briefly, he told me to tell you and dad that he would be home around four." Pim began to make her way into the living room but her mother got in front of her.

"Pim, I heard."

"Heard what Mommy?" Pim asked completely innocent.

"Ok, honey a tip on concealing a secret; don't call me Mommy and another thing I know."

"You know?"

"I know."

"Great, so you know."

"That's right Pim I definitely know."

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that Phil took the test and that Keely is pregnant."

"Oh my god Mom you eavesdropped on me?"

"No, I accidentally picked up the phone when you were talking to Phil."

"Mom that's eavesdropping," Pim informed her mother.

"I like to call it an accident."

"Eavesdropping, accident… whatever you want to call it honey. I heard everything."

"Well can you do me a favor?"

"What hon?"

"Could you pretend to act like you didn't know when Phil tells you?"

"Of course honey."

"Thanks Mom."

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Pim was channel surfing around noon and out of all the channels they had there was nothing to watch. She heard the doorbell ring and she didn't move.

"Pim could you get that?" Lloyd called from his study.

"I'm busy!"

"Pim it's noon, nothing is on Television." Lloyd answered.

"Parents know everything." Pim muttered and turned off the Television. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Bradley standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Bradley!"

"Pim, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night and storming off, I know it was childish of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Bradley of course I forgive you." Pim wrapped her arms around Bradley and he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Um, you know what why don't we go out? Yeah… lunch and a movie. That will give my parents time to kill Phil and we don't have to here for it." Pim grabbed her coat.

"Come again?"

"I'll explain on the way, let's just get out of here."

"Sure thing."

……………………………………………….

"Mom, Dad there's something I need to tell you. I'm going to be a father of a beautiful baby girl." Phil rehearsed to Keely who was drinking a glass of milk. She gave Phil a look and shook her head.

"No that sounded way too uppity."

"Would you rather me sound depressed about it?"

"Actually…"

"Keely!"

"Well if you act upbeat about it your parents are going to automatically think that this might have been a way for them to get you to stay." Keely pointed out.

"Hm good point." Phil sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Keely asked.

"Did you want to?"

"Well Phil, I'm kind of the one having the baby."

"Right, well yeah if you want to come I'd be glad to have you by my side." Phil gave Keely a kiss and they got their things.

"Are your parents going to kill you?" Keely asked, as they arrived at the Diffy residence.

"Not kill me exactly, possibly hurt me very badly…"

"Phil."

"No Keely, my parents will be fine."

"Fine?"

"Well ok not completely fine, but they're not going to kill us or disown me or anything, at least I don't think." Phil thought for a moment.

"Well let's just get this over with." Keely got her purse and she and Phil walked up to the front door.

"Ready?" Phil asked her.

"Ready."

"Mom? Dad?" Phil called out as he and Keely entered the house. Immediately his mother greeted him with the cheeriest smile Phil have ever seen.

"Phil honey! You're home and you brought Keely! Lloyd, Phil is back and he brought Keely!"

"Phil's here? And Keely too!" Lloyd came down the stairs with the same cheesy grin Barbara had on her face.

"Ok what's going on?" Phil asked them.

"Whatever do you mean Phil? Oh by the way honey I'm making your favorite tonight. Lamb chops with mushroom soup with little specs of bacon on the top." Barbara emphasized the bacon part and Keely almost ran pummeled Phil as she ran to the downstairs bathroom.

"Oh is Keely sick?" Lloyd asked with too much concern.

"You guys think I'm stupid don't you?" Phil muttered.

"Oh honey, never."

"So did Pim tell you? She said she wasn't going to say anything."

"I accidentally picked up the phone." Barbara told Phil before he could go on about how he going to kill Pim.

"You eavesdropped?" Phil's mouth opened.

"No, I just happen to overhear the conversation." Barbara said innocently.

"Yeah Mom, because that's so very different."

"Woo, excuse me for that. It must have something I ate." Keely said coming out of the bathroom.

"They know Keely."

"You told them without me!"

"No, Mom eavesdropped on me and Pim's conversation." Phil sighed.

"Overheard." Barbara pointed out.

"Same thing," Keely muttered.

"So I hear you two are having a girl." Lloyd said casually.

"Yeah… by the way congratulations you two are going to be grandparents!" Phil said with hoorah.

"That was how you were going to tell us dear?" Barbara asked her son doubtfully.

"Not really, I was kind of going along with it."

"I see."

"So I guess it's a good time for us to talk about what you two decided." Phil said to his parents.

"Well at first we decided that you were going to come with us, no refusals. But now that Keely's pregnant…" Barbara's voice faded off.

"Maybe we can postpone the going back to the future for a little while." Lloyd said as if he were suggesting using Italian dressing for the salad that night.

"Really!" Keely squealed.

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my decision." Lloyd admitted.

"Perhaps?" Phil asked.

"Alright I was totally hasty in my decision. So keely, are you staying for dinner?" Lloyd asked.

"Is it really Lamb chops with…?" Keely started to look a bit green.

"It was, but we can always order pizza." Barbara smiled at the Keely.

"So you guys aren't mad about the pregnancy thing?" Phil asked his father as Barbara and Keely disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mad Son? Or you kidding?" Lloyd laughed and patted his son on the back, "We're not mad… we're furious."

"Oh."

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't…"

"Let's go have a man to man chat while the women do their thing ok?"

"Ok Dad."

………………………………………………………….

"So wait, you're from the future?" Bradley asked for the seventh time.

"Yes."

"Like…next century future?"

"Yes."

"Ok… this did not even occur to me…" Bradley looked like he was having hard time breathing.

"And my parents want to leave next Thursday."

"What! You can't leave! I mean, when you told me you were moving to another place, not another time that was different. But you go, you're never coming back, right?"

"Right." Pim said sadly.

"Pim…will you runaway with me?" Bradley asked, getting down on one knee as if he were proposing.

"What?"

"Pim…run away with me."


	7. Pregnancy

AN: OMG! Hectic week ever! But I'm back and ready to roll. Sorry for making you guys wait so long…

"Run away with you?" Pim asked Bradley, half touched and half scared.

"Yeah, you can go home tonight and then right before you leave, get your stuff and everything and tell them that you're going to have dinner with your friends. A good-bye dinner,"

"Bradley, I don't know if I can just run away like that… I mean what will we do to survive? It's not like we're even legal." Pim pointed out.

"I have an older brother in Colorado, that's up North in the Mountains."

"I know where Colorado is."

"We could live with him." Bradley suggested.

"Bradley, I love you. But I don't think that running away is going to solve anything and it would kill my parents."

"Then can I come with you?"

"What?"

"I want to come with you to the future."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for you Pimmy."

"Oh Bradley," and Pim leaned over and gave him the kiss of his life.

………………………………..

Phil followed his father nervously out into the backyard while he left Keely with his mom.

"So Phil… you're going to be a father." Lloyd said seriously as they sat down on the porch swing.

"Yeah I am dad."

"Do you have any idea on what being a father entails?"

"Um… making sure the mom gets everything she needs during the pregnancy, changing diapers, picking out a cute name, buying cute outfits… what?"

"If only parenting were that easy." Lloyd sighed.

"You mean it's not?" Phil asked his father with wide eyes, and then he smiled, "I know that now Dad, I know that being a parent is going to be hard, but besides the freaking out going on inside of me, I can't help but be excited that Keely and I are going to have a baby."

"Yes, I remember the freaking out inside, when your mother told me that she was pregnant with you the first thing I did was kiss her and tell her I was going out to get her dinner, when instead I went out and skayaked for a few hours due to freaking out. But then… then when you were born it was then that I knew my life was starting." Lloyd smiled warmly at his son and put an arm around him.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me."

"Oh… oh they're hugging!" Keely's voice rang out and then little sniffles were heard. Phil looked at his dad in concern.

"Get used to crying, because every time there's a baby commercial or anything remotely sad, Keely's going to need a tissue." Lloyd warned Phil. Phil got up and went over to Keely and embraced her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just hormones, your mom was explaining it to me." Keely sniffled into Phil's shoulder and he kissed her.

"We'll just have to buy a bulk package of Kleenex then won't we?" Phil smiled.

"Guess we will."

"Hello family, I'm home!" Pim called, walking through the front door.

"Oh hey Pim." Keely smiled at Pim who looked completely confused to see her.

"Keely, hey."

"Pim, you're just in time. I ordered pizza and it should be here any moment." Barbara greeted her daughter.

"You ordered pizza?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok…" Pim set down her stuff and joined Keely, Phil, Barbara and Lloyd in the kitchen.

"Do you know what would be amazing with the pizza?" Keely spoke.

"What?" Pim asked.

"Italian dressing! Yum!"

"Ew."

"Actually Italian dressing sounds good." Phil put in.

"Aw honey, Phil's getting Keely's cravings." Barbara smiled at her husband.

"Isn't it a bit early for cravings?" Phil asked his parents.

"In the future it's different."

"But we're not in the future." Keely said, drinking a huge glass of milk.

"True, but Phil is from the future which means he's a future human so you're probably going to have a half normal pregnancy and a future one."

"What's the difference with the future ones?" Keely asked in a worried tone.

"Well in the future since we've evolved, pregnancies only last four months."

"Four months!" Keely looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh don't worry honey, since you're from this time you'll have a normal pregnancy."

"Ok, phew…" Keely sighed.

"Wait, why are we talking about Keely and Phil's baby like you guys are going to be around for it?"

"Oh that's right; we didn't get to tell you." Barbara said to Lloyd.

"Tell me what?"

"We're postponing going back to the future for a little while."

"What! After I told Bradley all about the fact that we're from the future and everything!" Pim looked like she had just eaten a rotten egg.

"How did he take it?" Phil asked.

"Perfectly." Pim narrowed her eyes at Phil, "But wait, then this means that we're not moving! Oh my god, this means that we're staying here?"

"That's right, not until Phil and Keely's daughter is old enough to time travel." Barbara smiled.

"This is great! Oh my gosh! I have to go call Bradley and oh he's going to be so excited!" Pim started towards the stairs and then turned around and gave Phil a huge hug, "Thank you for knocking Keely up." And with that Pim skipped out of the kitchen up the stairs to her room.

"I feel like I should be offended a little." Keely observed.

"Don't worry about Pim, she's just… Pim." Phil kissed Keely's hand and then smiled at both of his parents. He knew that this was going to be hard… but he was ready and he could hardly wait.

AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS SEGMENT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT ME TO WRITE A SISTER STORY THAT HAS TO DO WITH PHIL AND KEELY'S PREGNANCY LET ME KNOW. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!


End file.
